


When the Weather Outside is Frightful

by halfbloodwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Holiday cookies, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, basically pidge is like done with everyone dancing around each other], dont ever put pidge on mistletoe duty, mistletoe kisses, secret santa gift, secretsantavld, secretsantavld2017, voltron secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwitch/pseuds/halfbloodwitch
Summary: When there's no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!Since all flights are cancelled, Allura, who hasn't finished her Christmas decorations, invites everyone over to her house for an impromptu decorating party. There, Pidge, who is tired of people dancing around each other, decides to take things into her own hands.As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!





	When the Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panvatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panvatar/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for @panvatar!

**_Lance created Paladins of Voltron and added Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and  Allura_ **

**Lance:** finally here’s the group chat we needed!

**_Shiro added Keith_ **

**Lance:** anyway I created this because of bad news,

**Lance:** all flights are canceled until after the New Years because of the snow

**Hunk:** wait wasn’t all of us going home for Christmas?

**_Pidge added Matt_ **

**Pidge:** yEs

**Matt:** i think our parents are overjoyed tbh

**Shiro:** well i mean now we’re all stuck here

**Allura:** why don’t we have a pre-Christmas party or something, I need help decorating anyway!

**Lance:** now?

**Allura:** why not, you guys all live like next to each other, and I think shiro has a 4 wheel drive

**Shiro:**  …did you just sign me up for driving

**Lance:** why not tbh i’m just sitting around doing nothing anyway

**Hunk:** I’m down, but I’m with shay rn can she come too?

**Pidge:** matt and i are coMING

**Lance:** hunk with his girlfrienddddd

**Hunk:** shes not my girlfriend

**Allura:** but you want her to be! add her to this chat, and sure she can come, we can bake cookies

**Shiro:** i guess i have to go?

**Keith:** since shiro’s going i guess i’ll come too

**Lance:** You say that like it’s a bad thing

**Hunk added Shay**

**Shay:** Hello everyone!!

**Lance:** oh yes finally i get to meet the wonderful shay

**Shiro:** hunk and shay are you two at hunk’s or shay’s, I’m picking the holts up now

**Shay:** We’re at hunk’s!

**Shiro:** Okay, I’ll be there after I pick up Lance

* * *

“I can’t believe it’s the 23rd and you haven’t decorated, I thought you were a functioning adult like Shiro, Allura,” Lance commented, hopping out of Shiro’s car.

“Well,” Started Allura, “If I had not procrastinated on decorating, then you guys wouldn’t be here, would you?”

“Allura’s calling the shots!” Pidge yelled, climbing out of the car as well.

“I can’t believe it’s so cold, wasn’t it sunny yesterday?” Shay said, gesturing to the snow that the group was standing on.

Keith shrugged and followed Allura into her house. Once inside, the group was given jobs.

“Keith, Lance, you two are in charge of setting up the tree, feel free to do whatever you want with it, as long as it looks nice!”

“Well fortunately for you, I’ve done this multiple times.” Lance boasted.

Keith smirked. “Well, if you’ve ‘done it so many times,’ you can do it alone, right?”

Lance yelped. “Keith no! Get back here!”

Keith laughed. “Well, what should I do?” He asked.

“Okay, so help me pick up this base so we don’t scrape the floor.”

* * *

By the time that the pair had gotten the 9-foot tree set up and ready to go, the rest of the group had come over to watch them.

Pidge leaned over to Hunk with a gleam in her eye. “How much do you want to bet that they’ll get together before Christmas?”

Hunk looked at her. “You know Christmas is in 2 days right?”

“How much?” She asked.

“$10 on after Christmas.” Hunk sighed and walked back into the kitchen with Shay.

Pidge went on to ask everyone else, adding her own bet into the mix.

“Can you believe those two?” Allura asked. “20 minutes ago they were arguing like no one’s business, and now they are decorating the tree like best friends.”

Shiro laughed. “Well hopefully now that they’re getting along, they won’t find something to argue about every time they see each other.”

The group watched as Lance tried to pick Keith up to hang an ornament. He succeeded but dropped Keith soon after. He noticed the group trying to hide and walked up to them.

“If you’re going to watch, then you guys might as well help!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith walked up next to him. “Wait why are you guys watching us?” he asked.

Pidge laughed. “No reason,” she told them. “By the way, look up.”

In the five minutes that they had spent talking, the group had failed to notice the mistletoe that was clearly hanging above Lance and Keith.

“Oh shit.” Lance said, noticing the plan"Okay, but why did you put me with him?“ Lance protested.

Keith turned around to face him and started arguing back. Allura ignored them.

"Pidge and Matt, you guys are hanging mistletoe! Put it anywhere you see fit.”

The two siblings exchanged evil grins.

“Hunk, Shay, you two can take over the kitchen and bake cookies, and that leaves Shiro and I to do the stockings and fireplace.”

“Ooh thank you Allura! Your kitchen is so high-tech!” Cheered Hunk.

“No problem. Now let’s get to work, so we can actually celebrate!

* * *

**Lance and Keith**

“You two better stop arguing and get the tree set up, you know it takes pretty long!” Pidge warned, climbing up the stairs to hang a mistletoe.

“Shut up Pidge! For your information, we are getting stuff done.” Lance said.

“Whatever you say, Lance, whatever you say.” Pidge teased.

Lance turned to Keith once she left. “I guess we should start working, she is right.” He grumbled.

Keith gestured to the 3 parts of the tree. “How should we do this, I’ve never actually set up a tree before.” He stated.

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Please tell me that’s because you had a real tree, or because someone else did it.”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Shiro has a tree, but it’s a small one that only has one part.”

“Pidge, are you intent on ruining my life?”

“Just get over here so we can get this over with so we can finish the tree,” Keith told him.

“Okay, okay!” Lance yelped and walked closer to Keith.

Lance leaned over and kissed Keith on his cheek, blushing madly, “There, Pidge, are you happy?”

Pidge smiled and ended the video on her camera. “Yes.”

“Okay, everyone, that was very exciting, get back to what you were doing!” Allura called and walked back to the living room.

Once everyone had left Lance walked up to Keith again. “I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable, Pidge is a demon sometimes.”

Keith blushed. “When is Pidge not a demon? And I,” He blushed even harder. “I kind of enjoyed it.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Wait really?”

Keith nodded, face bright red.

“Well, then why don’t I give you an actual kiss then?”

* * *

**Hunk and Shay**

“Shay, didn’t you say earlier that you had a great cookie recipe?” Hunk asked.

Shay smiled. “Yeah, it’s a pretty good snickerdoodle cookie!”

“That’s a perfect holiday cookie!” Hunk cheered.

Shay laughed. “Okay, I’ll pull it up then.”

* * *

“Let’s hope that Allura has all the ingredients for this.” Hunk said, opening the fridge. “Read the ingredients out loud please!”

“2 ¾ cups all-purpose flour, 2 teaspoons baking powder, ½ teaspoon salt, 2 sticks unsalted butter, it needs to be soft, 1 ½ cups sugar, 2 eggs, 2 tablespoons sugar, 2 teaspoons ground cinnamon.“ Shay read.

Hunk paused for a moment and realized that he didn’t know anything that Shay had said other than the eggs and the butter.

"Can you repeat that?” He said, sheepishly.

Shay laughed. “I’m sorry! I went a bit too fast.” She proceeded to repeat the items out loud, slower.

They quickly gathered the ingredients after that but had to take a pause to figure out the oven.

“Got it!” Shay yelled, triumphantly, preheating the oven to 350°

“Okay so now it looks like we need to sift the flour together with the baking powder and salt so I can take care of that, Shay can you use the mixer to mix the butter and the 1 ½ cup sugar together?” Hunk said, reading off from the recipe.

“On it!” Shay called, quickly figuring out the mixer and pouring the ingredients in.

She waited until the “dough” was fluffy and pale and added the eggs in.

“Okay Hunk, are you done with the flour?” She asked. “We need to mix it in!”

Hunk walked over to pour in the mixture as Shay quietly grabbed a handful of the remaining flour. When he turned around he was greeted with a bunch of flour in his face and Shay laughing really hard.

“Shay!” Hunk said, laughing as well. He dusted himself off as Shay finished making the dough by stirring together in a separate bowl the rest of the sugar and the cinnamon.

The pair quietly worked together to form the dough into balls and cover them in the sugar-cinnamon mixture. They placed each of the balls 3 inches apart, somehow managing to fit them all on one baking sheet. The oven beeped, signaling the right temperature.

“Perfect timing!” Shay smiled and put a pair of oven mitts on. “It says that we need bake for 30 minutes and to turn the sheet after 15 minutes, so we have 15 minutes to do something else.”

“Do you want to go see how the others are doing?” Hunk asked.

“Just let me wash my hands,” Shay called.

* * *

The pair walked over to see what Lance and Keith were doing but decided to leave after Pidge started taking bets. (She managed to get $10 out of Hunk and $15 out of Shay, however.)

They walked back into the kitchen to turn the cookies and sat down on stools. What they didn’t notice, however, was that about 8 minutes after they had left the group, Pidge had followed them back to the kitchen, snickering to herself, noticing a mistletoe above the pair as well.

“Shay,” she said sweetly, “Look up.”

Hunk glared at her. “For someone who’s pretty sure that they’re on the aro-ace spectrum, you’re quite invested in other people’s relationships.”

Pidge laughed and pointed above them and walked away.

“Okay well, at least she didn’t stay to watch us kiss.” Shay pointed out. “Shall we do this then?”

* * *

**Pidge, Matt, Shiro, and Allura**

“Operations Klance and Hunay are done!” Pidge said, peeking through the window to the kitchen.

She walked up to Allura and Shiro, who were finishing up hanging lights. “Looks like both of you owe me $10 for betting that this wouldn’t work.”

Shiro begrudgingly handed her $10 and so did Allura.

“Now to see if Klance will get together before Christmas, but seeing how they’re getting along right now, both of you probably owe me another 10.”

Shiro and Allura groaned. “I’m never betting against you again.”

Matt laughed. “That’s why whenever she offers you a bet, say no. I’ve lost too much money.”

“All in the Christmas spirit!” Pidge cheered. “I spent too much on your Christmas presents anyway.”

* * *

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave some kudos or a comment! Come find me on [Tumblr](http://www.halfbloodwitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
